


haemin | don't move!

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [77]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Wait right there, don't move!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	haemin | don't move!

Donghae is not the best at being quiet or sneaky. Sungmin, on the other hand, is basically a ninja: silent, deadly, and strong. He'd told Donghae that he _was_ a real ninja when they'd first met, and of course Donghae had believed him. After all, Sungmin was already _ten,_ and ten year olds were so much older and wiser than nine year olds.

When Donghae and Sungmin were paired up for this science project, Donghae was elated and Sungmin was less than thrilled. Their teacher was taking them all to the arboretum so they could observe the wildlife. Each group had a list of animals they had to look for, and their homework packet required them to write a paragraph describing each animal. In order to do this, they had to quietly observe the animals as to not scare them away. That was no problem for Sungmin, but Donghae was a different story. 

"Oh look! A bird!" Donghae yelled, pointing at a nearby tree. At the sound of his voice, the bird was frightened and flew off. 

"Donghae, you have to be _quiet_ ," Sungmin groaned. "Otherwise you'll scare the animals away!"

"Oh," Donghae replied. "I'm sorry, partner."

Sungmin just huffed to himself.

This happened multiple times before Sungmin finally exploded. "Donghae! Has no one ever taught you to be quiet? You're ruining our project!" Sungmin tore their packet in half and gave one set of pages to Donghae. "Here," he said. "You go find those animals, and I'll find these animals. Okay?"

"Okay," Donghae replied, a little dejectedly. He watched Sungmin walking off in the opposite direction. "Fine," he told himself. "I'll show Sungminnie-hyung that I can be quiet." So Donghae walked closer to a large patch of trees and sat on the bench, waiting for something to appear.

That was the longest five minutes of Donghae's life. He sat completely still, trying not to move a muscle. It was excruciatingly hard: Donghae was used to moving constantly and five minutes of immobility nearly killed him.

But then, he saw a flicker of brown in the trees. His eyes widened as a doe stepped out from behind a tree and leaned down to munch on the foliage. Donghae watched the deer in wonder for a moment until he realized that he should find Sungmin and tell him about his discovery. "Wait right there," he whispered to the deer. "Don't move!" 

The deer ignored him and continued to root around for grass.

Donghae slowly edged backwards before breaking into a full out run. "Sungmin! Sungmin!" he called in a very loud stage whisper. He finally found his partner and pulled him back to the spot by the trees where he was before.

"Donghae, you probably scared it aw--" Sungmin's voice trailed off as his gaze followed Donghae's pointing.

There, in the trees, stood the doe Donghae saw originally, as well as a small fawn and a majestic buck. The deer family were munching on the undergrowth around the trees. Sungmin's eyes grew wide. "Wow, you weren't lying," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for being loud, hyung," Donghae whispered back. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes," Sungmin replied. "Now hurry and write your paragraph before they disappear! We're going to get big points for this!"


End file.
